Gate Defender
The''' Gate Defender''' is a small white battle machine that was mass-produced by the humans for small defensive positions. Alone, it is a weak battle machine, as it was easily defeated when the R-1 Rammer attacked, but in larger numbers, the Gate Defender is a force to be reckoned with, as five of them were capable of defeating the Bridge Walker 3. History First Use s]]One Gate Defender was piloted by Ha-Ya-To. It is the first Battle Machine he used. He fought with it against the Sentry II and the Robot Vehicle R-1 Rammer. Later Use Ha-Ya-To wasn't the only one to pilot a Gate Defender, along with Uplinks and Stealth Hunters, it was a mass-produced battle machine designed to attack in groups. Several were seen being used by other pilots being led by Ha-Ya-To during the clean-up after the Striking Venom Attack. While several Gate Defenders were used during the move from the Sentai Fortress up to the Golden City, it's unknown if they were ever used after that. Final Use In the Book series, Ha-Ya-To was seen using it at the Golden City against an Iron Condor, but ran out of power and would have plummeted to his death if Hikaru hadn't saved him. He recieved the Aero Booster soon after. Information The Gate Defender could be called the humans' Sentry II in terms of size and strength. The Gate Defender's armor is thin, as it is meant for speed, maneuverability and mass production. It can also fly. According to Hikaru, the Gate Defender's speed and agility are at least on par with an Iron Condor, albeit its power source is not. Set Information *'Released:' 2006 *'Price:' $30 *'Apx value if sold seperately:' $5 USD *'Item Number:' 7705 *'Pieces:' (402 with the Gate Defense Set) Appearances * Exo-Force Online Comic 0: The First Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 1: On the Mysterious Sentai Mountain * Exo-Force Online Comic 5: Ryo's Experiment * Exo-Force Online Comic 7: Dark Storm Rising (Flashback only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 8: Against the Odds! * Exo-Force Online Comic 9: The Blaze of Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 12: All-Out Attack! * Exo-Force Online Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. * Exo-Force Online Comic 14: Uplink alone! * Exo-Force Online Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning (on a Screen) * Exo-Force Online Comic 18: Beginning of the End * Exo-Force Online Comic 19: Secret Strike * Exo-Force Online Comic 22: Origin of EXO-FORCE! (Flashback only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 23: Sensei's Secret * Exo-Force Online Comic 25: The Final Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 26: Epilogue * Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots * Exo-Force Book 4: Ghost of the Past Gallery A Gate Defender.jpg|A Gate Defender Dodging.jpg|A Gate Defender dodging Laser Beams! The Gate Defender watch you.jpg The White Lightning and three Gate Defenders against a Bridge Walker.jpg|Three Gate Defenders and the White Lightning against a Bridge Walker! The Gate Defender versus an Iron Condor.jpg|A Gate Defender versus an Iron Condor! Pic9E9F1F71-160F-43CF-9DE1-6FD7BF9B8605.jpg External Links Building Instructions Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2006 Category:Small Battle Machines Category:Aerial Battle Machines